Cramoisi
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: He wasn't quite sure when it started. He only knew it was sometime after he saw him standing in the snow, cold and alone and oh so beautiful... Bonnie x Toy Bonnie. Rated T for mentions of sex.
1. Chapter 1

There was a certain chill to the air. The sort of bitter frost that could only come from Autumn regrets, and pre-Winter memories. It was something both freezing cold and searing hot.

It matched the man before him perfectly.

Red eyes, cool garnet and burning crimson both, scanned over innocent, inviting emeralds. The dusting of pink contrasting against his deathly pale and frosted cheeks, further whitened by the purple eyeshadow and pale blue eyeliner, and liquid mascara on his eyes.

Long blue hair, soft like silk, braided neatly down to his knees.

His hair, on the other hand, was tied into a low wolf tail, only reaching just below his shoulders.

His thin frame was noticeable even through the fabric of his pristine white suit. It was a terrifying contrast to his own lean and muscular figure, in his own polished black suit.

He had a prominent overbite that most likely hadn't ever seen an orthodontist- but definitely a dentist, or else they wouldn't have sparkled so- and to Bonnie, it made the shorter, thinner male look…not necessarily _childish_ , but certainly cute.

He smiled at him, gently, cold hands brushing lightly against his pale cheeks.

Poor thing, he said, to be left alone out here, and in such a condition as you are, at that.

The blunet smiled now, those beautiful eyes of his taking on a warmer glow.

Oh no sir, he said in a high tenor voice, I wasn't alone- you were here. Are here.

And Bonnie wonders, then, just how long he'd been staring.

A small wind blows, bringing with it a few crisp leaves, frosted lightly. One catches in the kid's hair. Bonnie gingerly removes it.

Why don't you come inside with me for the night? He says, his voice warm, different from normal.

Purple-lidded eyes close as he nods.

That would be splendid, sir, he says, as long as I'm not imposing.

Bonnie nods again and takes his hand. It is small and dainty and soft. Feminine hands. He leads him away, out of the cold, and suddenly the frigid feeling of regret and old love is gone. Now, there is only a soothing warmth.

The house is relatively large- bigger than one story, and smaller than three. As he later found out, Bonnie's house- see above- wasn't even his. It was under the name of one Franklin Fazbear.

Franklin Fazbear….

That name brought back unpleasant memories.

Bonnie unlocked the door and held it open for him, gesturing for him to remove his shoes as he was already doing.

The blue-haired youth quickly and quietly slipped off his dark blue dress shoes and set them beside the door before stepping further inside so Bonnie could do the same.

This done, Bonnie invited him to sit with him on the couch.

Once they were seated, Bonnie asked him to explain why he was out freezing to death in such nice clothes.

He obligingly began his story, his voice smooth and especially easy to listen to.

"I trust you are aware of the brothel a few streets over, yes? The one that closed down a while back?" he asked, not explaining why until after Bonnie had nodded.

"I lived there, for lack of better phrasing. I worked there, too, though I had little love for the place itself. I have ever since Franklin bought me off the black market."

A strange and somber look flashed across his face for a moment before he continued speaking.

"I was his favorite. I could be whatever a client wanted- male or female- and I was naturally submissive to whatever sick and disgusting fetishes those clients had, too. "

He grimaced, remembering, and Bonnie decided not to touch on that topic more than what was necessary.

"Being his favorite came with a few perks- a room to myself, private baths, sometimes even books to read. There were also times where we'd go to expensive parties together, I as an escort rather than a street walker. Those were good times…" he trailed off, smiling softly, wistfully.

Bonnie coughed lightly into his gloved hand, and the man with the kind eyes visibly returned to reality.

"While I was in the brothel, I had a friend. Everyone called him "Mangle". Story goes he did something really bad to piss off a client. That client beat him real badly, into a coma, and when he woke up, he was a sadistic, psychotic loon who couldn't remember anything except his name and the faces of everyone else in the establishment."

He paused for breath, his tone somewhere between bitter and regretful.

"He's been in there longer than anyone else, so no one really knows what happened. At any rate, I was told to be cautious around him. And I tried- really I did," those last words took a defensive tone, and Bonnie instinctively raised his hands in a placating manner. The buck-toothed man gave a sheepish smile before continuing.

"We crossed paths often enough that eventually, I let my guard down, and we became friends. Or…maybe that isn't quite the right word. At that point, we were acquaintances. Except I didn't share the same sadistic tendencies he had."

He cleared his throat, quickly.

"There was a client who went under the name Springtrap. Similar to Mangle, he was a sadistic sort of man, but he knew not to leave any marks where they'd be visible. One day, he came in very drunk. Even though I was with someone else, he demanded to see me right away. As he was our wealthiest client, we didn't have much of a choice, and I had to leave my other client hanging. Springtrap was rougher than usual, and careless. The next day, Mangle saw the mark he'd left, and…something in him snapped. He disappeared the next day and came back at noon, covered in blood. That evening, it was announced Springtrap was found, murdered in cold blood."

His voice had lost its wanting tone, and now held a quality similar to that of someone telling a story around a campfire. Perhaps that wasn't too far from what he was actually doing.

"Franklin worried that Mangle would one day attack us. So he had all of us dress in our Sunday best and then sent us away. "

He bowed his head, his tale almost finished.

"I don't know what happened to the others. But I've been on the streets for a little over two months now. I…don't really have anywhere else." He smiled bitterly.

Something stirred in Bonnie's chest- something not felt for such a length of time, it was almost unrecognizable for what it was.

Pity, perhaps. That was close enough.

In any case, the words fell from his lips, smooth like velvet, before he could even process them.

"Why not stay here? With me?"

For a split second, he regretted the absurd proposal. Honestly, he didn't even know this effeminate man's name!

Said man looked at him, those green eyes shining with hope and happiness and light, as if he'd just been offered the world.

"Really? I won't be any trouble for you?"

The violet nodded semi-automatically, deciding then to continue digging as he'd started.

"No trouble at all. But first, may I have your name?"

The blunet faltered a moment, a look of embarrassment on his pale face.

"My, how foolish of me- to not have given you my name, and even as I told you my life's story!"

He cleared his throat, composing himself quickly.

"My name is Aoki. I have no surname, but if one is a necessity, it would be accurate enough to call me Aoki Fazbear. Such is the surname we were all given back…there."

Aoki…an Asian name, and one Bonnie recognized the meaning of.

Of course, the meaning varied depending on the Kanji, but the first syllable he recognized to mean "blue". There was a certain irony to that, and he would've laughed had it not been so obvious.

"A lovely name," he said, at length, then extended his gloved hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Aoki. I hope you enjoy your time with me."

Aoki smiled, a whirlwind of positivity inside him, and shook Bonnie's hand firmly.

"Likewise, I am sure this will be a pleasant experience. Thank you for having me, sir."

"Bonnie," he corrected automatically, "my name is Bonnie."


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Nothing terribly noteworthy happened for the next few days. They were days which Bonnie spent helping Aoki choose a room that would suit him, and days Aoki himself spent personalizing it. Bonni, of course, gave him a bit of pocket money to help, despite Aoki's humble protest.

Why did a hundred dollar bill matter so much?

In any case, time passed by quickly, and by the time Aoki and Bonnie had finished decorating the former's new bedroom, they'd both come to an agreement that their efforts had paid off.

It was a small room- at least, compared to all the other rooms in the house- but Aoki was happy with it. The walls had been repainted, a light turquoise color with subtle dark pink butterflies, masterfully painted along the trim. The floor was of a darker brown wood, barely visible from beneath a plush pink rug. The bed was a queen-size, with a turquoise spread, and pink lacey pillows. The window was lined with white curtains, also decorated with pink butterflies, and beneath said window was an oaken desk, for writing. Directly across the room from that was a large wardrobe, filled with all manner of clothes- wintery coats, formal suits, sparkling dresses, and breezy swimsuits. Beside that was a matching dresser, in which was underclothes- women's and mens'- along with a rainbow of socks, and ties in all different shapes and colors.

There were a few tastefully chosen knick-knacks atop the dresser, as well, but most important of them was an inkwell, screwed tightly shut. Underneath it, a thick sketchbook and beside it, an array of ink pens.

As a whole, the room looked…somewhat childish. Though Bonnie would say that Aoki had a good sense of color coordination- better, he believed, than his own.

But that's not important- not really.

The interior of the house was decorated with reds, blues, and greens, giving it a good deal of color, whereas the exterior of the house was plain and homely- but not necessarily in an exciting way.

The best part of it, in Aoki's opinion- besides having a bed he could call _his own_ \- were the gardens. Naturally, nothing was growing now, but they still looked beautiful, and he enjoyed going outside to just relax in the peaceful silence of winter. When spring comes, he told himself, I'll be sure to plant all kinds of fruits and vegetables!

When he was younger, before Franklin, before the market, he loved helping his mother tend to the tiny garden tin the backyard of their house. Those memories, he could remember vividly, and found himself lost in them more often than not, _especially_ back…there.

Thankfully, Bonnie didn't seem to mind much when it happened. But then, he was rarely ever around, and actually spent most of his time working. He was a bass guitarist, and spent all day every day playing at a local café, and didn't come home until just after dark. At that point, Aoki would usually just be getting started on dinner for the two of them. It was a sort of routine they'd just fallen into.

And today, being a Monday, was another day Aoki spent alone at the house. He'd usually find a book to read, or he'd be out in the garden, drawing or writing poetry- like he was now- and really just amusing himself until Bonnie got back. It was a little lonely, but he wasn't going to complain. He was grateful to even be there at all, and was still a little afraid that he'd wake up and be back in a cardboard box, in a back alley with some random person forcing themselves onto him while he tried to keep himself from freezing.

Nowadays, those memories jumped up on him, too, no matter how badly he wanted to forget them.

But now was not the time to worry about such things.

Now, in the safety of the front garden, in front of an isolated house, Aoki had only his artistic thoughts in mind. Or, he did until he heard heavy footsteps approaching the house. He looked up, cautious. Bonnie wasn't supposed to be back for another few hours, and he hadn't mentioned any guests coming over.

Aoki was worried until he saw the man's face.

Franklin Fazbear was a chubby man- not fat, but certainly not small. He was always smiling- _always_ \- and his cheeks had a natural flush to them. His eyes were a brighter blue than his cousin Freddy's- with whom Aoki was somewhat acquainted- and his skin was just a bit paler. His hair was a lighter brown- but not much- and if one didn't know better, they could be mistaken for siblings.

Aoki was one of those who knew better.

He grinned widely, happy to see Franklin again. Franklin himself looked surprised for a moment before he returned the gesture.

"Blue! What a grand surprise to see ya! I was real worried y'know- didn't think you'd make it out there…" he looked apologetic, but somehow, also proud, "I guess ya proved me wrong. An' ya even got Bon to help ya, too. Gotta say, I'm impressed."

His voice was loud and cheerful, and made Aoki want to cry. It'd been so long since he'd heard that voice…

Instead, Aoki stood up, clutching his sketchbook to his chest, and looked at the taller man with, perhaps, a small amount of adoration in his eyes.

"Franklin…I…I missed you…"

Franklin pulled Aoki into a tight and comforting hug, his large hands massaging his shoulder blades.

"I know Blue…I know…I missed ya too…"

He pulled away slowly, giving Aoki a second to breathe before he spoke again.

"Now, how 'bout we go inside an' get some tea? We both got some catchin' up to do."

Aoki nodded his assent and led Franklin inside- not that there was really a need to, since it technically was his house, but it was just something Aoki felt would be appropriate.

The two men removed their shoes and Aoki put the kettle on to boil. He knew Franklin preferred Earl Grey, and so prepared the ground up leaves for both their cups. Franklin talked to him as he worked.

"Y'know, things haven't been so good after you left. Mangle was real mad at me- still is, I reckon. 'e said somethin' 'bout me takin' you away? I..uh…I guess he thought you two were pretty close? I dunno how 'e got that in his head. Anyway," he paused as the kettle began to whistle and Aoki began pouring the hot water into their cups, "Mangle's mad at me, but 'e stopped tryin' to kill me."

Aoki didn't blame Mangle, he supposed. He would be pretty angry too if _his_ friend was forced to leave him.

"Guy's gettin' better. I was thinkin' I'd bring'im along next time I pop over."

Aoki smiled as he gingerly passed a teacup into Franklin's hands.

"I think…I'd like that very much."

 **XxX**

Bonnie returned home just as Franklin was leaving. They exchanged a quick greeting before parting ways again, and Bonnie found Aoki in a cheerful mood. He figured Franklin's visit had something to do with it, but wondered how to bring it up without making it seem like he was being jealous. It's not like he cared if Aoki and Franklin were a couple. Not really.

That's what he told himself, anyway, before deciding it really wasn't worth mentioning. Aoki was happy, and that was good.

Bonnie helped him finish preparing dinner, and they ate while telling each other about their day. It was a comfortable routine, and not one either wanted broken any time soon.


End file.
